


It's a Date

by FictionLover007



Series: Voltron One Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 20 Questions, First Date, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Pidge's sass appears too, The other paladins make an appearance, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007
Summary: Keith and Lance go on a date, and end up playing 20 questions. It goes better than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. I love comments and kudos, so i hope y'all like this!!

"Well, here we are! Welcome to the planet Mjör, known for it's wonderful beaches, expansive markets, and numerous dining locations! Some of the best restaurants in the universe are here, with a variety of food selections from many different planets, and might I say, some of the best alcohol-serving establishments as well."

Coran gestured to the planet visible through the Castle's windows. What Lance could only assume to be water threaded across the planet, like veins of precious metals in rock. Rings of gas and asteroids circled the planet, and various spacecrafts sat on them like they were roads.

"Wow, that's incredible. Must get a lot of tourists, right?" Lance asked Coran.

"Oh yes. Back in my day, it thrived, and it's good to see that some things don't change, despite passing time. Even Zarkon wouldn't dare take over here. He'll have men posted here, but there are too many people that would overthrow them, and that would ruin his record."

"Record?"

"I did some digging, and I found out that Zarkon was very proud of the fact that until we came along, none of the planets that he controlled had ever rebelled against him. And then we liberated the Balmora."

"Do you think we could maybe convince local species to the planets to overthrow Galran rule, and help us eliminate the empire?"

"Possibly, but let's talk about that after the shore leave, don't you think?"

"Right." Lance stared out at the window, at the planet with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Lance? My boy, is everything alright?" Coran asked the boy. "You seem distracted."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of my family. My brother, Lucas, he would have killed to see this. When we were kids, he got me obsessed with these movies, called Star Wars, and always said 'Lance, when we get older, I'm going to travel across the universe' and now, I'm practically living that dream. Evil empire and all." Lance admitted.

"What is Star Wars?"

"Oh, right. Well Star Wars are a set of seven movies, based around this conflict. On one side, an evil empire threatens to control all of space, and everyone in it, and it's lead by this emperor, Palpatine. On the other side is the Resistance, a group of rebel fighters who are trying to sabotage the empire. Both sides represent the literal dark and light side of this mystical medium known as the Force, and the Force can be used by certain people to try and win the conflict. And in all of the movies, there's this one family of people, who can use the Force, the Skywalkers, but they struggle with remaining on one side of the war, because the Force is tempting them to the other sides."

"Oh, I think I would like to watch, is it? Yes, watch these movies." Coran exclaimed.

"Sure thing. Right, I'm going to get ready. I believe my boyfriend promised me a date."

"Good luck, my boy."

The ship landed in a port some minutes later, and the paladins exited the craft, in awe of the planet around them.

Aliens of various kinds milled around, and multitudes of sounds and smells filled the atmosphere. Pidge peered at some of the nearby shops, interested in the robotic structures displayed, and Shiro turned to look at the rest of the humans.

"Right, so, remember. We have close to eight hours of the planet, I suggest you set a timer so you remember to come back in time. I don't want to have to send out a search party. Allura gave each of you 10,000 credits, try not to spend all of it, and please, keep an eye out for Galrans. The last thing we need is any of us getting captured. If necessary, stay with another paladin. Hunk, Pidge, I'm talking to you two."

"I make no promises." Pidge said defiantly.

"Pidge, please?"

"Guess you'll just have to stick with me then Shiro."

"Right. Keith, Lance..."

"Yeah, we'll be careful. Can we go now?" Keith asked, excited to explore."

Shiro rolled his eyes, and said "Go on, and be careful."

"Got it. Bye!" And with that Keith dragged Lance into the crowds, and Shiro turned to the other two paladins.

They stared back at him, and Hunk looked around. "Now what?"  
\---  
As they got deeper into the crowd, Keith slowed down, and Lance was able to keep up with his boyfriend.

"So, Coran told me you already picked a restaurant?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, he helped me figure out which places served food that we would prefer, and I found a place that I thought you would enjoy."

"Okay. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Keith smiled and shook his head. "No, it's a surprise."

Lance shook his head smiling, and the two continued walking until they were standing outside this reddish-brown building with triangular windows slanting across the brickwork.

"Is this the place?" Lance asked.

"Yes. After you." Keith gestured, and Lance grabbed the red paladin's hand as they approached the building.

Inside, blue light flooded the building, and smells of exotic foods filled the air. Black stone paved the floor, and soft pallets littered the floor. Low tables rested on the pallets, and candles decorated each table.

They were approached by a yellow alien, with four arms, and wearing a waistcoat and bow tie.

"Do you have a reservation?" It asked.

"Yes," Keith stepped towards the alien. "A reservation for two, under the name Kogane."

"Of course. And what language would you like your menus in?"

"Common speak please. Or English, if that's what you call it."

The alien nodded, and led them to a pallet near the back of the restaurant. Next to the pallet was a large window, and outside was a view of a dock leading out to a lake. The local star could be seen floating in the sky, sinking slowly towards the horizon.

The alien in the bow tie bowed, and placed the menus on the low table. Keith bit his lap and glanced at Lance, with a funny look on his face.

"So I guess we sit down?"

Lance sniggered, and took one side of the table. Keith sat on the other, and crossed his legs. Lance shifted to lay on his side, and made eye contact with Keith.

"Draw me like one of your French boys."

Keith couldn't help it, he laughed. Lance smiled, and blushed, happy he was able to make the other boy laugh. Another alien approached the table, similar to the one who lead them to the pallet.

"Good evening gentlemen, I am Atook, and I will be your waiter tonight. May I ask what you desire to drink tonight? We have a selection of alcoholic beverages, fizzy drinks, and many specialties from Earth to choose from."

"Earth?" Lance asked. "You serve stuff from Earth?"

"Yes sir."

Lance looked at Keith, his eyes shining. Keith blushed, and said "May I just have water please?"

"Of course. And for you, sir?"

"Water as well, please." Lance said, still looking at Keith.

"Of course. I will return shortly with your drinks, and to take your order."

Both paladins nodded in acknowledgment, and the waiter left. Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith.

"Earth? How did...When...I..." The blue paladin stuttered.

Keith smirked and said "You remember those old stories of aliens abducting cattle and domesticated animals, and occasionally people? Apparently that somehow led to Earth delicacies becoming a thing, that aliens could enjoy. Coran suggested it, and I remembered that since you missed home, maybe a little food from home would be a nice touch."

Lance shook his head. "Keith, I don't know what to say."

Keith snorted. "That would be a first."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"What if I don't want to? I rather like talking, especially to you."

Lance flushed, and picked up his menu. His eyes widened at the selection of foods.

"Keith! They have everything! Steak, burgers, cereal!"

"Cereal? You're kidding!"

"No, look!"

Keith looked at the menu, and laughed. There was a whole section of breakfast foods, including cereal and pancakes. He then noticed that there were also foods organized into sections labeled after difference countries. He looked back up at Lance, who was enraptured with the menu in front of him.

"What are you going to have?"

"I'm thinking of having a burger, fries, and ordering a milkshake to come with it. What about you?

"I'm going to order the Peking duck."

"What's that?" Lance asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's traditionally a Chinese dish., but the British adapted it as a popular specialty, and The woman running the orphanage I grew up in was from England. Somehow, that meant that she would feed us a lot of English food. Cod fish with fries, large sausages with mashed potatoes, chicken tikka masala, and Peking duck."

"Why do half of those dishes sound like they're not actually English?"

"Because they're not. The Brits adopted a lot of characteristics from foreign countries, after, you know, they tried to take over the world."

"Oh. So, if you grew up with a British adult, why didn't the accent rub off on you?"

"I think I just spent too much time around other Americans, plus Shiro's parents. Not enough exposure."

The waiter returned at that moment, and the two placed their orders.

"So, besides the stuff we talked about in the exercise and the small comments shared, we don't really know a lot about each other." Lance commented.

"I was thinking that myself, actually. So, um..."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to play 20 questions."

"What's that?"

"Wha...you've never played?"

"Don't think so."

"Well, I'd be happy to teach you. The idea is that you ask the other person a question, and they answer. After they answer, that person can then ask the first person a question, which can be the same, or a different question. Each person should try to ask twenty questions, however, really you just go until you get bored."

"Okay. Do you want to go first?"

"Sure. Okay, so first question. Why do you have a mullet?"

Keith pulled a face at his boyfriend. "Why do you care so much about my hair?"

"Just answer the question mullet-head."

"Fine. When I was growing up, haircuts didn't happen a lot, and the woman who ran the orphanage, the British one, gave us a choice. She could cut out hair, or we could do it ourselves. When she cut mine, she gave all the boys really conservative haircuts and I hated it. So I decided to do it myself. And most times, I couldn't cut it evenly at the back, so I just kept it at a length where I could keep it even."

Lance smiled. "I'm trying to imagine you with a conservative haircut now."

"Well, stop. Why do you sleep so much?"

"I lived in a house that usually had fifteen kids in it. Quiet was not in large supply, but there was sort of an unspoken rule. If a person was sleeping, then the other inhabitants of the room had to try and keep the noise level to a minimum. So I got used to sleeping, to feel like I had time to myself."

"What was that even like? Living with fifteen kids."

"Ask me later. It's my turn. Why did you join the Garrison?"

"Shiro got a scholarship to join, and he told me, that if I worked hard enough, I could too. I could get out of the orphanage and learn to be a pilot. And while I wanted that, in reality, I just wanted to stay with him. He was the only person in the world that I really knew, and the only person who knew me, and I didn't want to lose him."

"Oh. I'm assuming that's also why you dropped out, after he disappeared?"

"Yeah. So, fifteen kids, what was that like?"

"Honestly, it was chaotic, but I loved it. I'm naturally a social person, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Not at all."

Lance stuck his tongue out. "Shush. Well, that meant that I was comfortable around people, and there was always someone to talk to. Someone to joke with, play with, and I never felt alone. The only time it got difficult was when one of us was gone. Both of my older sisters went into the military, and during their deployments, talking to them made things awkward for the rest of us, because it was like the connection in the circuit had broken. But other than that, it was great. Loud, busy, but great. So, what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color? Really?"

"Humor me."

"Red. I'm sure you're surprised."

"Not really. But the confirmation was nice."

"Okay, what's your favorite color then."

"Blue, but a specific shade. It has a hint of purple in there and is slightly off from black. It reminds me of the night sky."

Keith looked at Lance thoughtfully, interested in the specifications. He made a note of the answer, filing it as important for later.

"It's your turn Lance."

"Right. What was your favorite subject at school?"

"History. It didn't involve math, or long lectures about word structure. What was yours?"

"P.E.. Hunk and I lived on a military base, so our physical education instructor was former military, and she would run us through drills, and all sorts of cool exercises. We actually got to practice hand to hand combat, and I liked that. I liked the variety. Why..."

The waiter came back, and placed the food in front of them. Lance practically drooled at the sight of his burger and Keith perked up, at the smell of a food he had missed from his childhood.

"Will that be all sirs?"

"Could we get the bill please?" Keith asked.

"Of course." And with that, the waiter walked off.

"You don't want to get dessert?" Lance asked, his mouth partially full from a bite of his burger.

"There's an ice cream shop we can go to later, if we're still hungry."

"Earth ice cream?" Lance asked.

"According to Coran." Keith answered.

"We should go! At the very least, so see if they see ice cream in those pint pots to take with us. Hunk would love that!"

"Alright. It's still your turn, by the way."

"What? Oh, right. Why do you dress in biker fashion?"

Keith was in the middle of rolling duck and cucumber in a wrap when Lance asked the question. He paused, and looked up.

"Do you really want to know?"

Lance nodded, his mouth full of hamburger.

Keith leaned forward, and said "Aesthetic."

Lance choked. He coughed, and look a big drink from his water. "You're kidding."

"No. I like the style."

"I hate you so much right now."

"No you don't."

"You're right, but still...aesthetic? Really?"

"Yeah. Okay, why do you like using the long-range weapon, the rifle?"

"Well, like I said, I grew up on a military base. And my dad, he was a sniper. He completed two tours in Iraq, and was halfway through a third when his unit was on a standard patrol, and his car rolled right over a landmine. The car flipped, and my dad, who was in the passenger seat, well, his leg was crushed in warped metal. Hunk's dad, the driver, was killed instantly, but my dad, he survived. Most of him anyways. His right leg had to be amputated, right above the knee. He was honorably discharged after that. He argued against the discharge, said he would be back on his feet, but the military wouldn't hear it. What good was a sniper that couldn't get to a nest in high altitudes or mountain ranges? So he came home. We stayed on base, since my mom was employed there, and my sisters were serving too, but his military career was finished. He was in a bad mood, and suffered with PTSD and depression for months, before I had this idea. He couldn't get into nests, but he could still shoot, because he didn't need a leg to do that. So I asked him if he could teach me to shoot. My dad was my hero, and seeing him like that...well, I knew I had to do something. So he started taking me to the range, and on the weekends, he'd teach me how to use a variety of weapons, mostly guns. And like him, I favored long range weapons. So, that's why I use the rifle."

Keith stared at Lance, with a mixture of amazement and horror. "You got your dad to teach you how to use guns as a coping mechanism for dealing with his PTSD and depression?"

Lance winced. "I know, it could have been a bad idea, but I was thirteen, and thought I could fix my dad. And it worked better than the plan that I had for Hunk's family. I convinced my brother, and my younger siblings to help me bake pies. The kitchen got so messy, we were still trying to get stuff off the ceiling a week later. They never did get a pie."

Keith couldn't help but burst out laughing. Lance looked so forlorn at the last statement, that it was funny. Lance looked surprised to see Keith laugh like that, but soon joined in.

They ended up playing and talking for hours, trying to learn everything they could about each other, and if they ended up being late back to the Castle by an hour, no one said anything, mostly because they were too busy eating the ice cream they brought back with them when they arrived. And when Shiro did his rounds that night, he smiled upon seeing that the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms, more comfortable than anything else in the world.


End file.
